


Hard_Core: Yomikawa Aiho

by Rigen97



Series: Accelerator Pairing Project [1]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: F/M, More Will Be Added Accordingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigen97/pseuds/Rigen97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this strange idea to pair Accelerator with as much heroine as possible, and I started with the eldest in his household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard_Core: Yomikawa Aiho

Last Order was lost. Again.

And I was seriously relieved when Yoshikawa said she would go find her this time. If getting lost was a recognized esper power, I swore that brat would've become a level 5 by now. How could a little kid like that got lost so often anyway? The next time she get lost, I'll start calling her _Lost _Order.__

__I threw myself on the couch. Yomikawa was still out for Anti-Skill job, and she won't be back untill dark, so there're pretty much nothing I could do. Just as I started to close my eyes, the front door swinged open, and a much too familiar dark haired woman in green track suit entered the apartment._ _

__"Huh? Where are Yoshikawa and the kid?"_ _

__"The brat's lost, and Yoshikawa's out looking for her. Why are you here anyway?"_ _

__"Oya, I can't even enter my own house?" She smiled. There's no way in hell I would say this out loud, but I liked how she smile. I always did._ _

__"Ugh, I mean don't you have Anti-Skill work?"_ _

__"I got suspended. Again." She sighed._ _

__"Tch, _Again?_ Is it a normal thing that an Anti-Skill officer like you got suspended?"_ _

__"Unfortunately, it is, in my case anyway." She threw herself beside me, forcing me to sat back up._ _

__"Maybe you really have to resign from the Anti-Skill."_ _

__"Why was that? Because you were lonely here?" She put her arms around my shoulder._ _

__"Cut out the joke. It's a good thing they're shorthanded that they can't afford to lose you."_ _

__"How about we start by fixing how you talk, huh?"_ _

__"Tch, ridiculous, nothing's wrong with how I talk." I lifted her hand off my shoulder, but she held my hands instead. With a swift movement, she pulled me closer to her and threw away my choker's battery._ _

__"Hey! What are you doing!"_ _

__"Calm down, it's just a bit of free lesson from Yomikawa-sensei☆"_ _

__"Somehow I got a strong feeling that this free lesson is dangerous even for an esper that single handedly slaughter ten thousand clones!"_ _

__"Of course, because I was trained specificaly to counter your ability! Now how about we get started☆" she pushed my body to lay on the couch, her body above mine._ _

__"Hey, Accelerator, how old are you?"_ _

__"Why'd that matters?"_ _

__"Of course it matters! That would define the limit on how far this free lesson goes!"_ _

__"Tch, I'd never known my actual birthday, but I should be around 18 or 19 by now."_ _

__"Hmm, so there's no problem then" she let a dangerous smirk._ _

__"As I thought, this is dang..." she kissed me before I finish my sentence._ _

__"Guhhh, don't kiss me so suddenly!" I gasped for air._ _

__"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I told you first?"_ _

__"That didn't even solve the problem! Why'd you kiss me in the first place?"_ _

__She removed her track suit, leaving a white shirt over her body. A few long-dried blood stains scattered in her shoulder._ _

__"Accelerator, had you ever fell in love? Last Order doesn't count."_ _

__"Tch, I'm not going to count her either way. Yes, I have. And no, I won't tell you who."_ _

__"Well, that just mean I have to force it out of you☆" still hovering a few centimeters over me, she pulled up her white T-shirt._ _

__"H-hey, what kind of torture method is this? Is it based on the ancient Greek legend about Tantalus?"_ _

__"Hmm? Oh, the one about a man partially submerged in water and surrounded by fruits but can't touch any of them? Are you implying that you're _craving_ for me?" another dangerous smirk appeared in her face._ _

__"Say whatever you want, just get away from me!"_ _

__"I'm not going to do that anytime soon! So, Accel-chan, who is that you fell in love with? I give you ten seconds to answer before I take off my pants. Ten☆"_ _

__"Wait! Don't increase my risk for heart attack any further!"_ _

__"Nine☆"_ _

__"I won't talk even if you actually do that."_ _

__"So there should be no problem to you right? In fact, that'd be a huge benefit for you, is it not? Seven☆"_ _

__"You're skipping eight!"_ _

__"Minor details. Six☆"_ _

__"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! So stop the countdown!"_ _

__"Five." damn, she don't even slow down. And her voice had gone somewhat cold._ _

__"Four."_ _

__I lost all of my reasoning ability._ _

__"Three."_ _

__I emptied my mind an hug her from below, half dragging her down. "I love you." and then everything went dark._ _

__When I woke up, five minutes had passed. She was still hugging me, or, technically, we're hugging each other._ _

__"You weren't lying just to shut me up, were you?" I cannot see her face, but I know she was smiling. "Well, I was happy either way so..."_ _

__"I'm not lying." I cut her off, she released me so that our eyes met squarely. I kissed her forehead to prove my point. "I love you, Yomikawa Aiho. Now put your clothes before bgh!?" instead of getting down, she hugged me even tighter and practicaly planted my face on her chest. I could feel my cheek heat up as my face brushed against her purple bra._ _

__"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME YOU IDIOT?!" still hugging me, she shouted so loud I was afraid her fellow Anti-Skill officer would come pounding the door._ _

__"S-stop it! Your chest!"_ _

__Somehow that woman successfully missinterpreted my word, and instead of removing my face from her chest, she removed her _purple bra._ She was topless and my face still implanted squarely in her chest._ _

__"Hmm, it might be a problem if we stayed here."_ _

__"Put your clothes back, you old hag!"_ _

__"Well, I couldn't care less since it's my home anyway! Let's continue with our free lesson☆!" She kissed me even more ferocious than before, completely destroyed my rational mind. I even lost my perception of time and space, that the only things in my senses were myself, her, and the couch where we lying._ _

__"Hey, Accelerator. Do you think it's allright if we do _that?_ "_ _

__"Don't ask that while removing my clothes! Stop it! Besides, it's more a question for _you_ than it is for me. Are you sure it's okay with me?"_ _

__"Hmm, if it's a question for me, then the answer is always fine." she started to remove her pants as well_ _

__"Uhh, Aiho?"_ _

__Shit, she had to come at this momment. The woman in white lab coat, Yoshikawa Kikyou, stood innocently at the entrance while smiling at us._ _

__"K-Kikyou? Where was Last Order? I can explain this!"_ _

__"Save that for late night conversation, Aiho. I blindfolded and handcuffed Last Order before locking her in her room, so she saw nothing."_ _

__I used the momment to grab my electrode battery and jumped off the window while activating the esper mode._ _

__"Accelerator!" both of them yelled at me, but I already vanished into the bustling Academy City roads._ _


End file.
